Table lamps are commonly used in living rooms or offices. Table lamps generally comprise a stand on which a bulb socket assembly is mounted. The bulb socket assembly comprises a socket electrically connected to an external power source with a power cord connected therebetween and a light bulb mounted on the socket. A lamp shade is used to cover the bulb for softening the light and decoration. Conventionally, the lamp shade and stand have fixed shape and configuration so that in storage and transportation, they occupy a great space.
It is therefor desirable to provide a table lamp structure which is capable to save the space occupied thereby during storage and transportation so as to overcome the above drawback.